From Fairy to Owl
by solarbear
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild because she thinks she's weak. A week later she meets her younger brother and joins his guild Shadow Owl. In that guild Lucy will meet new and old friends, enemies, and learn new magic. (There will be Graylu in this story, but it won't happen for a long time.)
1. Goodbye

**Hey guys. Solarbear here and this is my 'Lucy leaves the guild story', but in this one Lucy leaves willingly and Lisanna isn't a bitch, just wanted to put that out there.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy looked at the guild with a sad smile; everyone did what they were normally doing. There was a huge fight breaking out and even Erza joined in, Lucy wanted to stay far away from it because she just recovered from an injury while doing a mission with Team Natsu.

Lucy frowned as she remembered the mission. They had to get rid of a small group of wyvern that was destroying a town. Lucy only defeated one and she had to use Tauros, Capricorn, and Loke, she even got injured. The others were able to defeat three each without even breaking a sweat.

This made Lucy really depressed. She felt like a weakling and thought she was holding the guild and the team back. Even though no one thought that, they all thought Lucy was strong, but Lucy didn't know that.

"They really getting into the fight this time," Lisanna said as she sat next to Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah do you think they might destroy the guild this time?" Lisanna laughed at that. Lucy and Lisanna had a bit of a sisterly bond together. They even did a couple missions together. Lucy mostly did solo mission after the fight with Tartarus.

"You know Lucy the other girls and I are going out on a girl night out, want to come?"

"No, I have to do something's at my house."

"Well suit yourself." Lisanna said. Lucy went to her apartment. She looked the at her room with a sad smile.

'This might be the last time I see this place,' Lucy thought.

For the last month Lucy has been thinking of leaving the guild to train. She didn't know where she would go; maybe she would go live in a forest or join another guild and learn new techniques and magic there. Her heart still ached just thinking about that, but she wanted to be strong, she didn't want to be a liability to the guild anymore.

Lucy began packing a backpack full of money, food, and other stuff she might need. She then went to take a shower using a shampoo that had a scent that could completely cover any scent, as Natsu told her. She then dressed in some new clothes.

Lucy was now wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, with black jeans and sleeveless gloves, and her high heels. Lucy went to the guild at midnight knowing no one would be there except the Master.

"Oh Lucy hello what brings you out this fine night, coming to take a job?" Makarov asked.

"Ah, no Master, I came to tell you for something," Lucy said. Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"I would like to leave the guild," Lucy said flatly. Makarov's eyes widened.

"Why would you want to leave the guild?"

Lucy closed her eyes. "Master I'm weak I can't face an opponent without getting seriously injured and if my keys are stolen I'm completely useless. I'm a bother to the guild, if I leave it and train or join another guild I might get stronger."

"Lucy no one thinks you're a bother, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry Master; please just do this for me." Makarov hesitantly nodded. Lucy's right hand started to glow; she took the glove off and noticed the guild mark wasn't there.

"Thank you Master," Lucy said before taking out an envelope. "Can you read this to the guild once they figure out I'm not here anymore."

"Of course," Makarov took the envelope. Lucy began to leave the guild, but not before looking at Makarov one last time.

"Good bye, Makarov," Lucy left the guild and went to the station where she would take several trains rides and travel to a forest for the rest of the night until mourning.

* * *

It was late afternoon at the guild and everyone was having a good time. Natsu and Happy looked over the job board trying to find a job that they could do with the team.

"Natsu just pick one already," Gray said.

"Hey I'm trying to find a good job so give me some time!" Natsu shouted. At that moment Erza noticed the absence of a certain blond harried mage.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I haven't seen her all day," Gray said.

"She wasn't at her apartment this morning," Happy said. The team asked everyone in the guild if they seen Lucy, but all of them said no. Makarov looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

"Gramps have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"She's not here," Master said.

"Really were the hell is she," Gray said.

"The reason why she is not her is because she left the guild, Lucy is no longer a member of Fairy Tail," Makarov said shocking everyone.

"What?! When did she leave?!" Erza asked.

"Last night, Lucy thought she was a weakling and left the guild to train, she's already long gone," Master said.

"Gramps, why did you just let her leave?" Gray asked.

"Because she wanted to, it was her own choice! None of you are allowed to search for her, this is Lucy's decision and we will respect it," Makarov said firmly.

Natsu hit the wall in anger. "Why did she just leave without a good bye?"

Makarov then took out the envelope. "She left this for us to read." Master opened it and read it's context.

'_Everyone your probably shocked that I left the guild without a goodbye, and I'm sorry, but I have to get stronger. This isn't any of your fault, left with my own will and I didn't want to be a burden anymore. Please try not to look for me, but don't worry I'll be back in a year or two I promise.'_

_Sincerely Lucy Heartfilla._

When Master finished reading the letter everyone was crying their eyes out.

* * *

Lucy looked at the forest she was in as a gentle wind came.

"So I guess they found out," Lucy said as she continued walking through the forest.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and leave helpful review on how I can make this story better, also sorry if it was rushed.**


	2. New guild and a Trail

**I hope all of you guys liked the first chapter, poor Fairy Tail they miss Lucy, but she won't be back for a year or two. Well this chapter is going to be intresting.**

** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy was walking through a town she had arrived last night. It had been a week since she left Fairy Tail. No one had tracked her down yet so that was a good sign, but she still didn't stay in the same place more than a couple hours. As Lucy was walking she stopped after hearing a slightly familiar voice.

"Been awhile, uh, sis," said the voice of a man. Lucy turned to face a 20 year old man with short, messy, blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt reveling his muscular body and a wearied black circle in the middle of his chest that was 1 inch long, also there was a blue symbol of a owl on his stomach, he was also wearing black pants, and black dress shoes. He spread out his arms wide awaiting a hug.

"Come on onee-chan give me a hug," the guys said. Lucy immediately ran up to the guy and hugged him it was her little brother or former little brother, Tracer. The two wrote letters to each other, but this was the first time they were talking after seven long years. They released each other.

"So what brings you to these parts, sis," Tracer asked.

"I'm just traveling, I left Fairy Tail without telling anybody and decided to train. I'm also trying to find another guild to go to so I can train with new people," Lucy explained. Tracer sighed.

"You seriously did that, man sis your stupid," Tracer said enraging his older sister. "How about you join my guild Sha-" Before he could finish Lucy heard the screams of one familiar voice and one new voice.

"Tracer-san were did you go," said the familiar and new voice. Lucy saw Flare coming to them, she was still wearing her dress she had worn during the Grand Magic Games. Lucy noticed the same owl mark on her thigh, but it was red. Another woman ran after Flare. She was 19 years old and had had silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black beret with a green shirt, black pants, and green shoes. Lucy didn't see the owl mark on her.

The two soon spotted the two siblings. Flare went wide eyed when she saw Lucy.

"Blondie, why the hell are you here?' Flare asked.

"Guys I like to introduce you to my big sister Lucy. Lucy you already know Flair, but the woman with the beret is Fantina," Tracer said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucy," Fantina said.

"Wait, Tracer-san I didn't know Blondie was your sister," Flare said.

"It never popped up in conversation," Tracer said.

"So Lucy what brings you here?' Fantina asked. Lucy started explaining the whole story again.

"That reminds me, so do you want to join our guild Shadow Owl?" Tracer asked.

"You want me to join your guild?' Lucy asked.

"Yeah sis, we are family after all, that's what family is for," Tracer said with a grin.

"All right I'll join your guild," Lucy said with a smile.

"Great, we can fly there, it would only take an hour," Tracer said.

"Uh, Tracer what do you mean by fly there?" Lucy asked. Fantina and Flare looked at her strangely.

"Lucy do you know what your brother's magic is?" Fantina asked. Lucy blushed at this.

"No," Lucy said while still blushing. Tracer never told her what his magic was, all he would say that he would tell her once they battled.

"Well sis watch and learn," Tracer said. The ink circle on his chest started to created lines and those lines disconnected from the circle. The lines created a bird and the bird popped out of his body and grew until it was big enough to carry four people.

"How d-did you do that?' Lucy asked.

"My magic is Tattoo Magic. This little black circle in my chest can produce limit less amounts of magic ink that I can use to create tattoos to aid me in battle," Tracer said as he got on the bird with Flare and Fantina.

"How did dad react when he found out you used Tattoo magic?" Lucy asked.

"Not happy, not happy at all," Tracer said with a sweat drop.

"So Fantina, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"I use the Arc of Embodiment," Fantina said proudly as she made a couple wooden bird appear.

"Wow that's incredible, so you, Flare and Tracer are a team?"

"Nah, we were just asked to do a mission together," Fantina said as she made some stones appear.

"But I would wish to be in a team with Tracer-san," Flare mumbled. Lucy looked at Fantina for an explanation, the woman just smiled and made some hearts appear. Lucy smiled mischievously at this. After what felt like three hours even though it was a one hour trip Tracer finally called out.

"So Flare when did you join Shadow Owl?" Lucy asked.

"A couple days after you saved my village I went traveling again and meet Tracer-san. He offered me to join his guild and I accepted. Being in Shadow Owl has been great, best few months of my life," Flare said not taking her eyes off Tracer.

"Lucy welcome to the town of Sombre," Tracer said. "Lucy looked at the beautiful town below her. It was filled incredible building painted all sorts of colors. There was a forest surrounding it filled with apples, flowers, and other things that trees produce. In the south side of the town overlooking the larger part of the forest was a blue. gold, and brown and building that had flags of an owl.

"This place is beautiful!" Lucy said falling in love with the town.

"Just wait until you see it on the ground," Fantina said. As they landed Lucy was breath taken by the beauty of the town on the ground. There was a bunch of people in the markets, flowers and other plants were growing everywhere. Lucy looked at the guild that she would be joining and was amazed at how beautiful it was, not the type of place you would expect from a town called dark in French.

Lucy entered the guild and saw a bunch of people there. The guild had a bar, a stage, a second and third floor, a café, and built in Movie Theater. Lucy's jaw dropped as she saw the guild. Tracer laughed.

"Hey sis close your mouth or you might get drool one the floor," Tracer said.

"Hey Tracer, Flare, Fantina your back," said a woman who was 19 years old with curly green hair and red eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve orange shirt, yellow pants, and red-orange shirt. She was next to a guy that looked like her twin. He was also 19 years old and had curly green hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red-orange shirt, orange pants, and yellow shoes.

"Hey there Lumina, Lucas," Tracer said.

Lucas looked at Lucy intently. "Hey isn't that Lucy Heartfilla of Fairy Tail?"

"She is and she wants to join the guild," Fantina said with a smile.

"Why would she want to join Shadow Owl?" asked a 21 year old guy with blond hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt that had a picture of a huge cobra; he was wearing dark green shorts, and black dress shoes. "Don't you belong in Fairy Tail?"

"I used to be in it," Lucy said as she explained the situation.

"Oh, so you're here to join the guild to get stronger, that makes sense," Lucas said. "But Tracer why the hell didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"Hey I told you guys about her all the time you just wouldn't listen," Tracer argued.

"Tracer you say a lot of uninteresting stuff, I stopped listening to what you say years ago," Lucas said.

"Shut it you bastard, you think half the stuff people say is uninteresting," Tracer said.

"You know Tracer he's got a point," said the blond haired man.

"Be quit Will," Tracer said.

"Hey I'm just giving my opinion," Will said with a sigh. Lumina walked up to Lucy with a smile on her face.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Lucy, I'm a fan," Lumina said.

"Good to meet you," Lucy said. "So where's your master I'd like to join the guild as fast possible."

"It's not that easy Lucy, you have to go through a trial," said a familiar male voice. Lucy turned her head to see a man wearing a dark green suit with a fedora of the same color. The man looked like he was created by blocks.

"That's right you have to go through a trail before entering the guild," said another familiar male voice. This man had tanned skin, green eyes, and wavy blond hair in the style of future Rouge. He was wearing a red vest that said 'King of Aces', he was wearing a black shirt underneath, he was also wearing gray pants, and black shoes.

"Wait you two are Erza's old friends Sho and Wally, right" Lucy said.

"That's right," Sho said with a grin.

"But wait Erza said you two were still traveling," Lucy said.

"We finished our travels two years ago and joined Shadow Owl. We didn't tell Millianna because we wanted to surprise her in the Grand Magic Games," Wally said.

"But Shadow Owl hasn't competed in the Grand Magic Games for the last two years," Will said.

"So these two have been lying to their friend for the last two years," Lucas laughed putting an arm around the two.

"We've wanted to tell her, but Millianna has gotten so strong that we're afraid of what she'll do to us once she finds out," Wally said shivering.

"Well there's no helping it we'll just have to face our punishment one way or the other," Sho said depressingly.

"Anyway Lucy let's take you to the master about letting you in," Tracer said.

"Letting who in Tracer?"asked a woman a 43 year old woman with purple hair and blue eyes. She was wearing pink shirt, purple pants, ruby colored high heels, and a red cloak.

"Lucy I like you to meet the master of Shadow Owl, Suzan," Tracer said.

"Tracer who is this?" Suzan asked irritation clear in her voice.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lucy Heartfilla, Tracer's older sister. I like to join your guild," Lucy said.

Suzan smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you; it's been a few months since someone wanted to join the guild."

"So can I join?" Lucy asked. Suzan looked at the members of the guild.

"Didn't you tell her about the trial?" she asked.

"I mentioned it, but that's it," Wally said.

Suzan sighed. "In this guild you have to go through a trail before entering," Suzan explained.

"The trial is that you have to get a flag with the guild insignia in the end of the forest in the back of the guild, while having one of the members hunt you down and stop you," Lumina explained. "You have until midnight to get the flag."

Lumina was then kicked by Suzan. "Don't interrupt me!" she yelled. The Master then turned back to the female blond mage.

"Well that's the trail," Suzan said. "Consider yourself lucky, it's only 11:00 AM so you've got plenty of time until midnight to finish the trial. So let it began." A guild member pressed a button and a bunch of Lacrima Vision screens appeared showing different areas of the forest, in the end of the forest a flag bearing the Shadow Owl symbol appeared. Then everyone started to cheer.

"Why's everyone so happy?" Lucy asked Tracer.

"We love seeing the trails, it's the best form of entertainment we have," Tracer explained.

"So wait me having to do that trail is entertainment?" Lucy asked.

"Yup," Fantina said.

"So who's hunting her down Master?" Will asked.

"Lumina's doing it," Suzan said as she looked at the female mage. "Aren't you Lumina?"

"Why me?" Lumina asked.

"Because it's going to be your punishment for interrupting me," Suzan said. "Anyway Lucy the back door of the guild leads to the forest. You have a 15 minute head start until Lumina starts hunting you down."

Tracer lead Lucy to the back door of the guild and hugged her.

"You can do it onee-chan," Tracer said. He went to sit next Lucas as he watched his sister run to the flag on Lacrima vision.

"Why didn't you tell her about Lumina?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't want to worry her," Tracer. "I mean she's already nervous, no need to tell her only one person joined the guild from the 15 Lumina hunted down.

The 15 minute head start ended and Lumina went to hunt Lucy down.

"This trail is going to be easy, all I have to do is go in a straight line," Lucy said to herself. "Besides I already covered enough ground."

"If you think that then you won't last very long," Lumina said behind Lucy.

Lucy instantly stopped. "How the hell did you find me so fast?"

"Oh please Lucy this forest is a lot bigger than you might think. In fact you only covered 5 percent of it so far," Lumina said. "Plus I tracked you down with my nose."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Maybe this might answer your question," Lumina said before taking a big breath. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" A huge break of ice burst out of her mouth. Lucy had to duck to avoid the attack when she go back up she saw that the trees that were hit were now frozen solid.

"Impressed?" Lumina asked. "I am Lumina the Ice Dragon Slayer, one of the four Dragon Slayers of Shadow Owl!"

"Wait you're an Ice Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and only one of the fifth teen people I've hunted entered the guild because the rest I froze completely solid in three hours or less." Lumina was so busy talking about her greatness that she didn't notice that Lucy used Fleuve d'etoiles, the dragon slayer was slammed into a tree as Lucy continued to run.

"You aren't getting away that easily," Lumina muttered. "Ice Dragon's Needles!" Lumina swung her arm and a bunch of ice needles were fired. Whatever they touched was slowly frozen solid. Horologium appeared just in time before twenty of those needles hit Lucy.

"Thanks Horologium," Lucy said as she got out of the clock and returned him home before he could fully freeze. Lucy continued to run faster, but more needles came.

"You can't hide from me Lucy! Sooner or later I'll hit you and you'll freeze!" Lumina ran after the Spirit Mage.

'I need to get away from her, without her noticing where I went,' Lucy thought before a idea hit her. She summoned Virgo and Scorpio.

"What the hell are those spirits for?" Lumina asked preparing another roar. Scorpio attacked her with sand while Virgo dug a hole Lucy could use to escape.

"Thanks Scorpio," Lucy said before returning the spirit back to his world. "Virgo, just keeping digging the hole in this direction."

"Yes Princess," Virgo said.

"Don't think you can escape that easily!" Lumina said as she put her head in the hole. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" The hole started to freeze and Virgo had to get Lucy out before she froze to.

"Sorry Princess, but this is as far as I can help you," Virgo said before vanishing.

"Wait you can still help me!" Lucy pleaded, but the spirit already went back home. Lucy sighed and continued to run. She started to notice the outline of a flag and ran for it.

Lumina used her enhanced eye sight to pinpoint Lucy's exact location. "Damn she close to the flag!" The Dragon Slayer ran after the Holder type mage.

"I'm close," Lucy said as she noticed the sun was almost setting. "Has that much time passed?"

"Ice Dragon's Claw!" Lumina came out of a bush her hands covered with claws of ice. Lucy dodged a strike, it hit the ground, and the grass and anything around it froze.

"The spirit Virgo is a really fast digger, you made it here in 30 minutes. The hunt as only lasted 8 hours, consider yourself honored Lucy. You're the only one who lasted this long against me." Lumina was about to strike again, but Lucy then turned into the Gemini twin.

"What the hell happened?" Lumina asked.

"Isn't it obvious we tricked you," Lucy said as she held the flag. "I summoned Gemini the second I got out of that hole."

Lumina smiled. "Well done Lucy." The two were transported into the guild. Everyone was smiling and cheering at Lucy.

Suzan walked up to Lucy as Lumina took a seat with her brother. "Well done Lucy Heartfilia! You have completed the trial and are now a member of Shadow Owl! Where would you like your guild stamp and what color?"

"Pink and on the back of my rig… left hand," Lucy said, she got her guild mark. Lucy partied with the rest of Shadow Owl that night and then went to her brothers house to sleep.

She slept peacefully with a smile on her face, happy to be in a new guild.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Told you guys it would be interesting. Next time Lucy will settle into her new guild and probably do her first job.**


End file.
